


By the Lake

by CrowWithBowtie



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Rock Troll Branch (Trolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowWithBowtie/pseuds/CrowWithBowtie
Summary: After receiving a letter from Creek to meet him by the lake, Poppy ventures out alone to come face to face with her once closest friend. Soon, she realizes that his intentions were much more nefarious than what his letter had led on.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	By the Lake

“I’ll be fine everyone. I promise.” Poppy repeated to her friends, as she stared at the letter held tightly in her hands that she had received earlier that day. 

“But Poppy, I don’t like it. Why now? What if he’s… planning something?” Biggie said, eyes wide and clutching Mr. Dinkles tightly in his arms. 

“Yeah! Don’t you remember what he tried to do to us?” DJ Suki added, her eyes following the pink troll as she walked back and forth, contemplating her next move. Poppy stared at each of her friends, taking in their worried expressions, “I know guys. Look, as your queen, it is my responsibility to protect the village.” Poppy said, straightening her crown and adjusting her green and blue floral cape.

“You need someone to go with you. Why can’t we all go?” Poppy turned to her group of friends, eyes softening, “The letter said for me to come only. I’m not sure what’s his intentions are, but I’d rather not involve you all like last time. I almost lost you guys... twice. Maybe he wants us to let him back into the village?”

“Who cares!” Poppy raised her hand in response to Cooper, as she continued.

“It is my duty to listen to every troll. If that is why he wants my audience, then so be it.” Poppy began to usher everyone out of her home.

“Well tell him he’s not welcomed!” Biggie said, his expression sour.

“Guys, I promise. I will hear him out, but if that becomes an option, it will be brought up to the troll court. Okay?” They all nodded. Poppy smiled at her little group. The Snack Pack would always have her back. And they just wanted her safe. 

“And don’t tell anyone else. No even my dad. After everything, the last thing I need him to worry about it... this.” She motioned to the letter in her hand. Again, they nodded. They would listen to their queen, their closest friend, for now. 

“But if something happens, we’re waking up the whole village!” Cooper said, stomping his feet. 

“Of course. I promise I’ll be safe.” Poppy said. She made her way down the steps of her home and onto the landing of the village square, looking back at her dispersing group. She tightened her cape around her form, taking a deep breath before making her way towards the forest. 

“Whatever you have planned Creek...” Poppy began, crumbling the note in her hand and tossing it to the side. She briefly looked up, taking in her surroundings. The night was quiet and still, air warm and comforting. Poppy sighed once more before making her way into the forest.

Two glowing eyes followed her intently, a low growl emitting from the trees as the unknown figure leaped from branch to branch and towards where Poppy had gone. 

~~~*~~~*~~~

It was late into the night, the moon hung low in cloudy skies, thin beams of white hitting the ground below. Poppy stood in front of a familiar body of water, eyes looking around the thick foliage, waiting impatiently. The snap of a twig grabbed her attention. She spun herself on her heels, meeting familiar eyes and dull purple skin. She gasped, taking in the disheveled and gloomy looking troll that once brought happiness and joy to their little gaggle of friends. She almost felt bad for him.

Almost. 

“Creek?” Poppy began, her voice soft and careful. 

The figure before her swallowed hard, eyes bright with unshed tears. His mouth opened and closed many times, unable to form words. He looked on at the pink troll. Moonlight shone bright through the trees, illuminating Poppy in an eerie aura, giving her an almost unworldly appearance. 

He swallowed hard, “My… my friend. My Queen Poppy…” He started out slowly, the unfamiliar title of his once close friend awkwardly rolling off his tongue, “Thank you for... coming.” 

Poppy nodded for him to continue.

“I’ve made a mistake. A terrible mistake. I-” He choked, holding back a sob as he inhaled hard to stop himself from breaking down. 

“I want... ah... after being thrown out of Bergen Town with that… monster of a lady, I attempted to find you and ask for your forgiveness. Look, I did what I had to do. I was scared! I thought I was surely to die!” Creek said, his hands clasped tightly to his chest.

Poppy kept mute, so he continued, “Queen Poppy, forgive my sudden letter, but I couldn’t face the rest of our friends. I’m so ashamed of myself. I hurt you, I hurt everyone. Please, forgive me.” 

At this, Poppy responded, a sudden swell of memories from their time captured by the Bergens causing her patience to thin, “You sold us out to the Bergens to save your own hair Creek! Us, your friends, your family!” She pointed a finger at Creek. He hung his head in shame, “Then, now because you’re all alone, because you chose the losing side, you want us to just welcome you with open arms?”

Creek’s head snapped up.

“Is that not what we trolls do? Forgive?!” Creek argued back, stepping towards Poppy. She took a few steps back, causing Creek to scoff, “Who do you think I am? I would never harm you, I’ve changed!”

“Changed? You should not have needed to change in the first place Creek! You are a traitor! To all of us!” Poppy’s voice rang through the quiet foliage of the clearing, causing the chittering of bugs to cease. 

Creek’s teeth clenched in frustration, the truthfulness in her words cutting deep.

“We forgive those who deserve it. You don’t even deserve the bracelet on your wrist.” Poppy continued, pushing away the uneasy feeling that grew in her chest. It was very uncharacteristic of her to be so angry. But over the last few years, with the Bergens and the strings, she realized not all things were cupcakes and rainbows. 

Creek’s once humble demeanor broke, replaced with frustration.

“I just want to come back!”

Poppy stood firm, a million thoughts racing through her head. She could not allow him back. It would be unsafe and unfair to the others.

“Creek, you are here by banished from returning to Troll Village by decree of the queen. You will be granted a week to remove yourself from the Troll Forest before you are removed by forceful hair.” 

“You didn’t even let me finish!” 

“Finish what?” Poppy said, “You have no argument here. And as queen, I must ensure everyone in my kingdom is safe. Safe from everyone and everything, including trolls like you.” Creek’s hand tightened at his sides, before he stomped towards Poppy, “You never listen Poppy, what with that crown weighing down your common sense!” 

Poppy let out a small yelp as dirty blue and green hair wrapped tightly around her neck, “This is on you, your highness! You think I need your permission to come back?” Poppy pulled back and wrapped her own hair around a hand, attempting to loosen his grip, but it did nothing. Creek’s strength was overpowering.

“Come to think of it Poppy, I’m not leaving here without getting even with the one troll who needs to be knocked down a peg. You, your stupid father, and our friends.” Creek mockingly said, using both hands to hold down Poppy.

Poppy’s vision began to fade, tears flowing down her face as she soon realized this could possibly be her last moments here. The regret of not listening to her friends started to enter her fuzzy mind.

It felt like eternity to Poppy. But before her vision went completely black, a bellowing howl pierced through the night air. Creek, startled by the abrupt sound, slightly loosened his grip on Poppy. Taking this opportunity, Poppy reared back both legs and shoved them hard into Creek’s abdomen, causing him to crash backwards, freeing her. 

Poppy coughed, taking in long deep breaths and attempting to calm her racing heart. She paid no mind to the continued howling as she steadied herself on wobbly legs. She rubbed her neck, taking note how and raw her neck felt before looking at Creek through tearful eyes.

“You’re going to regret that Creek” Her voice was low and hoarse, but audible. Poppy straightened herself to full standing height, readjusting her crown and hair, running a hand through the loose locks. She took note that her favorite hairband had broken in the scuffle. She took note how frantic Creek looked. His eyes were wide, looking around the clearing of the lake, attempting to find the source of such a beastly sound.

Another howl.

Creek flinched, “Who... what’s that? What was that?” 

It was an answer to Creek’s question when a loud thud was heard behind Poppy, followed by a familiar throaty growl. Poppy did not move, standing still and keeping her gaze fixed on the troll in front of her. Suddenly and quietly, thick black tendrils wrapped around her waist and down her sides, tugging and encouraging her to turn to the around to meet the intense gaze of a much taller figure.

Creek gasped, the moon’s light allowing him to put a source to the horrific sounds from earlier. The unknown figure held Poppy tenderly, thick tattooed arms wrapping around her frame. His thick mane of black hair slowly returned to his head as he adjusted his arms to hold Poppy closer. He wore no clothing besides dark, ripped pants, with thick earrings hanging from each ear. Thick black straps with metal points glinting at each movement. Dark, glowing red eyes looked over every inch of the pink troll queen, teeth barred in sudden anger as eyes came to rest on her raw neck. 

Rough hands moved tenderly across Poppy’s neck, anger welling inside of his chest. He looked at his queen, prodding her neck for an answer. Poppy frowned, “I’m sorry my king. I should have been more careful.” She began. Another growl, soft and tender, met her ears. She turned her head towards Creek.

“Creek, you remember Branch right?” 

“That’s... that’s Branch? What happened... what is he...?”

Poppy glared at the purple troll, “He’s Branch. My husband. You have been gone for a while. A lot has changed.” She turned her attention back to Branch, his eyes remaining fixated on her. She could tell he was not happy. She ran both her hands on his bare chest, tracing over the rough, inked skin. Poppy sighed, “Branch. Creek has been banished from our kingdom. And he’s refusing to leave.”

“Make him go away. Please my king.” Poppy placed a soft kiss to Branch’s lips, eliciting a low, pleased growl from the darker troll. Branch removed his hands from Poppy, before giving his full attention to Creek. 

He was not happy what Creek did to Poppy. 

“Creek...” Branch said, his deep voice causing Creek to shudder and stumble back. Branch gave Creek no room to run away. Falling on all fours, Branch ran towards Creek, his hair launching itself onto Creek, wrapping tightly around every limb and restraining his hair. He tightened his hold, ensuring the restrain Creek as he once did with Poppy. Once satisfied with his grip on the troll, Branch stood up and lifted Creek high above he ground. 

He tilted his head ever so slightly in the direction of his queen. 

He would do anything for Poppy. 

Anything. 

With no hesitation, Branch plunged the purple troll into the body of water before him, submerging Creek as deep as the lake would allow. Bubbles popped loudly at the surface as the water shuddered from the struggling body below. A few moments passed before the water stilled. Branch pulled back his wet hair, watching the still body of Creek float to the surface, before slowly sinking below. He watched as the lifeless body grew smaller and smaller before finally disappearing into the murky water.

Poppy looked on, watching as her husband turned to her, a large smile crossing his face. 

“He’s gone, my queen.” 

She nodded, smiling, and holding out her hand, “Let’s go home.”

~~~*~~~*~~~

“So he just left?” Poppy nodded, “Yup. He said he was sorry and just wanted to apologize. He said he would find a new home. I told him he would be welcomed back if he agreed to apologize to the whole village, but he didn’t seem ready to come back.”

The Snack Pack all nodded, satisfied with their queen’s answer, “Well serves him right. I hope he’s ashamed of himself.”

Poppy held up her hand, “He is, but as trolls, we forgive. And he has my forgiveness. And if he so chooses, he is welcomed back with open arms!” Poppy raised her arms high, inciting a collective “aww” from her friends before embracing her group of friends. 

Branch raised an eyebrow, watching as his wife held her friends, before chiming in, “Okay, okay, enough. It’s late. Poppy needs to rest. You guys have another big party tomorrow right?” He attempted to sound uninterested, but his small smile gave him away. Poppy laughed, “Oh yeah, you’re right Branch.”

“Good night everybody!” Poppy called out as she watched her friends disperse. The door to her home closed, as she turned to come face to face with Branch. She smiled, bringing her hand to rest on his cheek. She briefly looked up at the crown of leaves that wrapped loosely around Branch’s forehead. It made her chest swell with pride. 

She looked back down to meet the intense gaze of Branch’s eyes, taking notice to how dark they had become. She raised an eyebrow, “So soon?” 

“Mhm.” Branch responded, nuzzling Poppy’s shoulder and pulling back her cape that covered her neck. Poppy giggled as Branch softly kissed her neck. 

She quickly unclasped the remainder of the buttons that held the two ends together, allowing her cape to pool at her feet before wrapping her arms around Branch’s waist

“Then let’s make the most of it.”

Branch smirked, “Of course, my queen.”


End file.
